Total drama very best
(not a part of my redone series but still my fanfiction) Episode 1(weclome back campers) Chris:today all of our previous contestants will be coming back i forced them too don't worry none are out when I said all I meant ALL so lets welcome back the winners first Gwen Beth Heather Cameron Zoey Owen Duncan Alejandro Lightning and Mike. Mike:It sure is nice to be back Gwen:Can you bring back the vote yourself off rule from Total Drama Action I know it has been gone for a while but I really want to vote myself off. Chris:Yeah,No never not if anyone WANTS to leave that's why that rule has been gone. Gwen:Aw,come on seriously I have to be stuck here again? Chris:It's in the contract.(Laughs) Zoey:it's not that bad Gwen.(trying to cheer her up) Gwen:No offense Zoey but I know from experience Chris gets worse every season i wasn't only in 2 like you were I was in every season that doesn't just add in a new generation cast. Cameron:she does have a point and remember what happened in the All Stars season Zoey. Zoey:I was only trying cheer her up i know we will probably all die here. Mike:yeah but Zoey everyone always thought that and no one died. (Intern dies of dehydration right in front of them) Mike:well except maybe his interns but better them then us right. Zoey:how could you say that? (Confessional) Mike:what did I say wrong? Zoey:He doesn't even mind the interns dying!!!!!!! he doesn't care about living people!!!!!!! he is becoming Chris! how could anyone be so cold?!?!? (End confessional) Heather:hey Alejandro I'm breaking up with you. Alejandro:what did i do!!!!!!!!!!????????? Heather:I was only using you the whole time but you probably were with me too and I beat you too it sadly I never even liked you I just wanted too make it farther and known Chris would do that I just needed you for votes but you'd betray me first. Alejandro:what!!!!!!!???????? Heather:take that you were just as dumb as Lindsay. Alejandro:Is that why I agree with her about you being a backstabbing no good mean old traitorous lying bully of a girl. Heather:Well only idiots think bad about me so yes, yes it is. Chris:Now lets welcome losers Ezekiel Geoff Harold Stace Lindsay Eva Bridgette Lewshawna Dakota and Jo. Stace:like yeah my great great great (one billion greats later) great grandfather invented losing. Wait that's not a good thing Dakota:I am no loser I am pretty I am a star I will call the paparazzi ask them Eva:I will kill you Jo:yeah right all of you are the meaning of losers especially you (glares at heather) I am the only true winner around here (Eva breaks her back along with Chris's) Jo:ow Chris:ow if you do that again your off the show Eva:Fine Geoff:(laughs) that was so funny dudes. Bridgette:Your turning back into crazy host them supporting bullying heck you done it before with Duncan attacking Harold!!! You are such a jerk we are over. Geoff:you don't mean... Bridgette:yes I mean I am breaking up with you Geoff:(Cries) why me why me Bridgette:Because your a jerk that's why Geoff:(Cries non-stop throughout the episode okay he might but only if i say he does) Chris:now lets welcome our Total Drama Pahkitew cast Ella Jasmine Sky Scarlett Sugar Amy Samey Beardo Leonard Rodney Dave Topher Max and Shawn Shawn:No way will I stay here I don't want my brains eaten by a zombie Amy:This show sucks how lame are you Chris Samey:Don't be so upset because just a teaspoon of sugar helps the medicine go down it helps the medicine go down Amy:why are you making Marry Poppins references? Samey:Um supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Amy:what does that even mean you weirdo? Samey:it's what you say when you don't know what to say Amy:(Groans) stop with the Mary Poppins references I can't stand Mary Poppins the movie!!!!!!!! Samey:Who doesn't like it Amy:Me my favorite thing isn't stupid what my favorite thing is seeing good two shoes people like you die slowly in pain Gwen:Doesn't that sound just a bit too harsh Amy:No and who cares if it is one day i will rule the world and execute my people for fun Samey:That's not very nice Amy:Who cares about being nice Geoff:I can't believe she broke up with me (Amy slaps out Geoff's tooth) Geoff:Bridgette now will you get back together with me from pity Bridgette:Um no your getting what you deserve but I am not sure Amy's sane though Samey:She is sane my parents say she is but evil also (Amy slaps Samey) Amy:Don't blow my cover though third generation cast knows I don't want anyone else to know Samey:But lying wouldn't be very nice of me Samey:what should I say yes or no ooh I know I will just say (end confessional) Samey:Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Amy:WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MARY POPPINS REFERENCES Samey:Uh supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Amy yells at samey and then slaps her) Amy:Do it or get past me (Confessional) Samey:what else was I supposed to say Amy:Whats with all of Sameys liking of Mary Poppins coming out today (end confessional) Chris:lets also welcome no second season until now Sadie Katie Eva Blaineley Dawn Anne Maria B and Brick Brick:sir yes sir Dawn:Now that you've all seen the episode I was eliminated you now realize I would never do that and are trusting of me I will tell you the auras of the ones with darkness in them Amy:Lame Duncan:who cares about who's the bad guy when you are one that's way more awesome Chris:Next we will welcome those who never merged Sam Ezekiel(normal form dawn cured him and reminded him of his human life) Noah and Tyler Noah:It's so great to be back (sarcastically said) Chris:I know Tyler:great to see you Lindsey Lindsey:You too Noah (Confessional) Tyler:not this again Lindsey:Why does that weird guy who I have no idea is looks so upset? (end confessional) Tyler:I'm Tyler not Noah once again Lindsay:Oh don't be silly weird intern Tyler:I am not a intern i am your boyfriend Tyler Lindsay:you must have me mixed up with someone else there's only one person i ever fell in love with and it was tyler not jose (confessional) Tyler:At least she thinks I'm someone better then Alejandro in every way and she loves Alejandro so much Alejandro:of course of all the people she could pick Jose why not think I'm her boyfriend the other guy is me Chris:Okay team one is Courtney Heather Gwen Duncan Cody Trent Jo Max and Shawn you are now beautiful butterflies (Confessional) Gwen:Seriously I'm being... Jo:Called a... Heather:butterfly. at least they said I'm beautiful Cody:yes I'm on Gwen's team and since she has four ex-boyfriends she will do anything now to get one and i would never break up with her yes yes yes yes yes yes Shawn:who cares about butterflies when your whole team will turn into zombies (end confessional) Chris:team two will be Amy Samey B Dawn Katie Sadie Bridgette Geoff and DJ you are now the Annoying Apples (Confessional) Samey:I thought it was annoying orange who hated apples Amy:I'm not annoying I am the soon to be cruel queen of the world there's a major difference Geoff:Maybe I ca get Bridgette to like me again or make it worse (cries harder) (end confessional) Chris:Team three Sky Jasmine Stace Sam Ezekiel Justin Noah Lewshawna and Owen you are now the stinky slugs (Confessional) Jasmine:no way a i going to be on a team with that indoors brat if so then I call war Sky:That Indiana Jones wannabe thinks she is better then me for some reason I will show her Owen:What a coincidence i am called a stinky slug all the time (end confessional) Chris:team four consists of Lindsay Beth Justin Harold Eva Mike Zoey Sugar and Ella (confessional) Sugar:if there's any challenge that has glitter used in it Ella doesn't deserve it i mean it's obvious that glitter should be mine (end confessional) Chris:Team five has Duncan Alejandro Tyler Justin Dakota Anne Maria Scarlett Lightning Rodney and Mr.coconut Chef:Seriously you took brought that coconut back and put it in as a actual contestant? Weirdo. Chris:Hey I am no weirdo look at a person who gives people poison for meals team five you are now the the cocky coconuts (Confessional) Alejandro:Of course that coconut was just to warn us about the teams name but seriously we have a coconut for a contestant maybe i could take it to the final two then it can't move so i will win i just hve to hope for no sudden death challenges that require moving Chris:Okay team six you have Blainley Sierra Scott Leonard Dave Beardo and brick you are now the Toddler Tomatoes Category:Fanfictions